Justice fo Friends
by SecretChances
Summary: I'm a new writer-well to this board-and I would love it if you would R&R. Thank you so much! Oh the summary is this: A girl from Scotty's past reappears and wants to open her sisters case and she also is a new cop in the squad. Will her appearance make Sc
1. Opening of Old Wounds

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only person in this story I own is Catherine Montego. **

**A/N: I do not know the extensives of Elisa's case nor do I know her last name. So any mistakes are on me. If any one could help me with her case say so in your review. Oh and flames are allowed.**

Philadelphia was always cold it seemed like. It was always snowing and you always had thirteen-degree temperatures. Why was that? She didn't know. She had run away years ago. From her life from everyone and everything she ever loved. She had become a homicide detective that always moved.

Catherine Montego walked up the steps to the police department. She had no idea what she was doing. Was she fully prepared for this? She had been in homicide since forever but never cold case. Before she knew it she was at her new work place. It was also the place her former love worked.

She stood behind the door debating on whether or not she should open her sister's case as a civilian or a cop which she was but that didn't matter. She was scared out of her mind.

A blonde haired blue-eyed woman pushed Catherine out of the way, literally, and when she recognized she was there she apologized and went up to her.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't see you. Detective Lily Rush." Lil' held out her hand and when Catherine shook it she continued. "Can I help you with something?"

Cath tucked a piece of her curly brown hair behind her ear and replied, "I'm looking for Detective Valens."

Lily looked around haphazardly. "He's not here yet. Can I leave a message?"

"Maybe it would be better if I talked to you."

Lily opened the door and led her to her desk and pulled out a pad of paper. "Is it about a murder."

Cath nodded. "Yes it is. Oh before we start I'm Detective Catherine Montego the new girl."

"Well welcome."

"Thank you. Anyway the police ruled my sister's death as a suicide. They said she jumped from the bridge but she is afraid of heights so I know she couldn't do that."

Lil' nodded and wrote what she had said down on the pad. She was about to ask another question when Scotty walked in.

"Catherine? What are you doing here!" He asked gruffly surprised to see her.

"I'm here, first of all, because I work here second of all well I'm opening a case."

Lily broke in. "Which brings me to my next question, what was your sister's name?"

"Elisa." Short sweet and to the point.

Lily almost fell out of her chair but she kept her cool. Scotty turned around and ran his hand through his hair.

"Lily, can I talk with Cath alone?"

She nodded and left but Scotty still ended up leading her to the interrogation room.

"Why did you come back?"

"I want justice for Elisa just as you. She couldn't have jumped off that bridge and you know that! You just can't face it!"

Scotty walked to the back of the room and put his forehead on the wall. He felt defeated. But then again ever since Elisa died he always felt that way.

"You skipped out after high school and never let me know where you were or how you were! You never kept in contact with me!" He yelled. "Now you come back? What is that about!" When she didn't answer he calmed then continued. "Why did you leave after Christine?"

She walked behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I left after Christine because I couldn't face you! You were there in front of me tearing you heart out and pounding it into the ground and for some reason I thought it was real."

Scotty turned to face Catherine who was a real beauty. She had curly brown hair that flowed to her shoulders, emerald green eyes and lightly tanned skin.

His eyes filled with tears as he said, "Well you were right. It was real but you had no right to do that to me!"


	2. The Case

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing. Anything related to Phantom of the Opera belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the Really Useful Group. If you were confused in the last chappy Catherine will explain it-sort of-in this chapter.**

John, Nick, Will and Lily looked at Elisa's box. They already knew what had happened and everything about her–well pretty much everything. It was procedure.

"So the new girl is Elisa's sister?" John asked looking at her picture. "I didn't even know she had a sister."

"Catherine ran out after a play in high school. She wasn't listed under family. Mr. and Mrs. Montego obviously didn't care for her much," Nick said holding up a list of names.

"At the time," Will cut in before Lily could say anything. "They didn't know where she was so they didn't list her."

"What was the play she was in that made her run away?" Lily asked.

Catherine and Scotty had been listening the whole time and Cath replied scaring them all out of their skins.

"The play was The Phantom of the Opera. I played Christine and Scotty played the phantom. My evil ex played Raoul. How ironic."

John, Will and Nick stared at Cath with a very confused look. They obviously had no idea what in the hell she was talking about.

"I'll tell you about it over drinks some time."

The three nodded and returned to the case.

"The ME didn't do a tox screen. Actually she didn't even have a proper autopsy." Will said holding up her sheet.

Scotty grabbed it and looked it over hard making sure Will was right. He was. Scotty threw the sheet on the ground and started pacing and cussing.

"Those damn, son's of bitches! Hell, they didn't give a shit about her! She was a stupid, schizophrenic woman who supposedly killed herself!" He kept pacing then after about two minutes he left.

Catherine started after him but John grabbed her and kept her there. "He is still grieving. Give him time."

She nodded and went over to the box they were all huddled around. Not a lot had been found that pointed to a murder but they all were still convinced that she had been killed.

Lily grabbed the box and led her co-workers down to the office. As Catherine followed she noticed a little white envelope had fallen out of Scotty's pocket when he stormed out. It had Elisa's handwriting on it. Suicide note, she thought automatically. Cath shook that out of her mind. No! She had not committed suicide. She had been murdered. For what reason she had no idea.


End file.
